


Suffering

by mikkimouse



Series: Operation Fluff [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Stiles and Derek are very, very obvious and very, very oblivious.Lydia is very, very tired of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/146087226240/can-you-please-write-a-little-outside-pov-on)

Lydia flipped to the next page in the giant book, scanning for any mention whatsoever of the fae. Of course, with such tiny, cramped script and old pages, it was difficult to find any information quickly. “This is absolutely insane,” she grumbled.  


“You’re telling me,” Stiles said.  


That was not the tone of someone ready to throw a book through the wall. Lydia looked up from her research, exasperated. Sure enough, Stiles wasn’t looking at his own books; rather, his eyes were glued to Derek, who bustled around the kitchen in just a tank top and mesh shorts.  


Lydia snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Do I need to go tell Derek to put a shirt?” she asked sweetly.  


Stiles jerked his attention back to her, his face blushing furiously. “Be _quiet_.”  


Lydia rolled her eyes to the ceiling. “Just get all the information you can on the fae. We told Satomi we’d have her something to look at this weekend, remember?”  


Stiles made a face at her. “I remember.”

Lydia sighed internally and went back to the text. It would take forever to get through the thing, but Satomi had asked for their help.  


Derek came over and set two steaming mugs of tea in front of them. “Here you go. I had some chai.”  


“Thank you, Derek.” Lydia smiled at him, and then raised her eyebrows knowingly at Stiles. “Oh, look, Stiles. It’s chai, your favorite.”  


Stiles jerked the mug toward him a little too quickly, and hot tea splashed onto his wrist. Lydia yanked the books out of the way, and Stiles yelped.  


Derek was next to Stiles in a heartbeat, wiping off his hand with the bottom of his tank top. “We should get some cold water on it.”  


Stiles shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine, it doesn’t hurt that much–”  


“Derek’s right.” Lydia grabbed a paper towel and wiped up the spilled tea. “You should run some cool water over it so it doesn’t blister.”  


Derek ushered Stiles over to the kitchen sink and turned on the water. He didn’t let go of Stiles’s hand, frowning down and holding it under the water. Stiles shifted closer to him, the whole back of his neck bright pink.  


They were so obvious it was almost _painful_ to watch. Lydia thudded her head against the kitchen table twice before she went back to reading her book.  


It was frustrating to see two of her friends so absolutely, hopelessly _gone_ on each other. Some days she just wanted to shout at them “You like him! He likes you! Kiss already!”, but she knew that wouldn’t do any good. They’d figure it out on their own. Eventually.  


Until then, she would just have to suffer through watching them stumble around each other like baby deer.  


She glanced over her shoulder. Derek and Stiles were still at the sink, standing even closer than before, both looking at each other with a little wide-eyed gape of surprise. They seemed to have forgotten that she and the running sink even existed.  


Lydia smirked and returned to the book once more.  


Well, maybe she wouldn’t have to suffer _too_ much longer.  



End file.
